heartbreak and other stuff
by sportscrazyash
Summary: after having his heart broken can hbks freinds help him out and a new wwe diva has arrived exept she hates being called a diva what more drama could there be hbk undertaker triple h kevin nash scott hall kane
1. heartbreak and the bottle

It is amazing how the mind can play tricks on you. One minute you are apart of a loving family the next your by yourself in a big old house with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a photo in the other of you the kids and her the one that started you on this path of destruction the one that ripped your heart into tiny pieces.

That's what it is like at the moment for Shawn hickenbottom aka Shawn Michaels his ex wife Rebecca had left him a few months back and had taken the kids who he missed dearly but in the current state he was in he did not want them to see him not like this anyways see Shawn had comeback after performing for the troops in the Iraq and was on a buzz the troops loved him over there and to perform over there was something special to him but as he sat in his living room staring at the bottle he remembers what she did see as he arrived home he was happy to see his wife and kids again it had been so long and now he had 4 months off to heal some injuries and spend time with them he could not be happier but when he stepped into the house it was pitch black he checked the kids rooms first but they were empty they he heard a noise from his bedroom as he went to investigate he wished he had not because there was his wife Rebecca having sex with there next door neighbor Malcolm his heart broke into to as she left the house saying that she was no longer in love with him and it was all for the money .

Now he is staring and a bottle its full of whiskey he had not drunk since before he met Rebecca but now she was gone what was to stop him now no one.

As he went to unscrew the cap and drown his sorrows in booze the phone rings he stares at it for a little while they picks it up

'Hello' he answers his mouth was dry and he could barely speak

'Shawn but the bottle down you idiot and come and answer the door ' said the voice on the phone and then hung up

Curious and in a dazed state he answers the door only to find his best friends Paul 'hunter ' Levesque aka triple h and mark calaway aka the undertaker.

'Ok Shawn that's it we have had it had been 2 months and not a single word from you I had to get a call from Cameron in tears to find out what was going on 'hunter exploded at that point hearing the voice of the little guy crying had torn him to pieces  
'oh and mark get rid of any alcohol and pill you may see please '

'IM NOT DOING PILLS ANYMORE HUNTER ' Shawn yelled getting fairly angry with hunter at the time but also angry with him self not being there for his son who needed him.

'Just checking Shawn I mean come on man we come hear and you got a bottle of grog in ya hands man I don't know what has happened to you but we are hear to help ' hunter said at this time mark had come back with a bag full of grog seems Shawn had stocked up

' Come on Shawn yer coming to my place 'mark said

Shawn gave in wanted to fix himself for him and his kids.


	2. she ant no diva

A/n I forgot to do this last time being first story and all don't know quite how to work this yet but im getting there lol don't know when posts will be but with try to make them as often as possible

Disclaimer I do not own any wwe superstars used in this story they own them self and their likeness this is only for fan fiction purposes.

Meanwhile in a small apartment in Dallas Texas charlotte Edwards was packing her bags to go to Houston to have a meeting with Vince McMahon.

See charlotte or Charlie as everyone called her was a pro wrestler and had been since she was 18 years old. She was originally from Australia but moved to Texas to further her training and Texas seemed like the closed this to feeling like home to here she was 28 with short brown hair with blond highlights in it she changed the colour every so often depending on her mood she was 5 foot 8 and quite muscular for a girl but she was always looking to improve see Charlie was a tomboy ever since she was a kid she got picked on a lot for it but it only made here stronger.

But for now she was packing her bags she was really nervous since she was being told she was going to be a diva .she cringed a the word diva she was not a diva by a long shot just a wrestler and she liked it that way as she looked back into her apartment to see if she had forgotten anything and sighed

'Well here goes nothing ' and closed the door

Shawn, hunter and mark had just arrived at marks place they new they had to get Shawn back in shape for his big return which was coming up but they just could not figure out is now to stop him from drinking himself stupid

'Now Shawn your room is upstairs to the left you know where everything is' mark said

'Yeah yeah I know' Shawn grumbled as he made his way upstairs

'Hunter I don't know what to do with him and how are we going to get him back to the gym'

' I don't know but tonight raw is in town and apparently there is a new diva or something; hunter replied

'Yeah and we all know how much you LOVE to watch the diva wrestle huh buddy'

Hey that's not cool man im a married man steph would kill me'

Ok ok hunter lets see if Shawn wants to go if not then we will think of something'

Just as mark said that Shawn makes his way down the stairs

'Go where mark;

Well Shawn we where thinking since raw is in town we go check it out there is some new talent on the show and we wanna see what the fuss is about you wanna got'

Shawn thought about it for a moment then realised that the whole time he been wallowing in his misery that he had forgotten all about his passion of wrestling

'Yeah let's go I did not realised how much I have missed when do we leave'

'In 15 Shawn hurry thought we wanna try miss the crowds' hunter said.


	3. green paint plans and eye contact

As hunter, mark and Shawn made there way around the arena hunter and mark found what they where looking for and opened a door leading to a flight of stairs Shawn was really confused at this point.

'Um guys where are we going the shows about to start'

'We that that stupid that's why….'hunter said as he opened the door

'We got us a sky box with a one way mirror to enjoy the show in' mark said

Shawn smiled at this it was actually the first smile he had had since he had found Rebecca

As they continued to watch the show Charlies match was up next Shawn was enjoying him self so far but was not really paying attention mainly he was to busy planning on how to get the big paint tin if green paint of mark head with out him knowing it was him he chuckled at the thought.

But his master plan had to wait for a minute when he had seen Charlie wrestle the girl could wrestle and this was different not many of the divas could they where just eye candy but Charlie really caught his attention he had to meet here something had drawn him to her and he also knew in his current state that he could not meet her today or even tomorrow no he had to fix himself then try and find this girl if it was the last thing he did

Charlie had just finished her match and for some reason as she stood in the ring she looked up at the skybox she did not know why but little did she know she had made eye contact with Shawn and things where about to get very interesting

Hunter and mark just smiled at each other they noticed the look in Shawn's eyes and new that things where about to get very interesting


	4. Chapter 4

Author s notes sorry update has taking so long been caught up at work and when I'm home sleep is more important lol enjoy.

Chapter 4

Charlie did not know why she looked at the sky box but she felt some sort of connection it really puzzled her but she did not let it get it to her too much she just had to get to the hotel and get some sleep she had a show to go to tomorrow and wanted to be at her best.

Shawn basically ran to the house to get in before mark and hunter well mainly hunter because as soon as mark opened the door shit has gonna hit the fan or mainly green paint as Shawn had put the can of paint on top of the door and hoped this would work he took cover at the stair so he could see still and watched as mark opened the door and bullseye Shawn was laughing so hard he fell down the stair s and was currently in stiches of laughter hunter was in shock but soon joined Shawn on the floor laughing his ass off at the picture mark was covered in green paint and all you could see was these to very angry green eyes through the green paint

'Shawn this is not funny get your ass here now 'mark bellowed

Shawn stopped laughing and went to plan b just in case mark did not see the funny side of his prank like hunter did he grabbed his gym bag pushed pass mark

'sorry buddy gotta go to the gym ' Shawn yelled and sprinted plan b was not to just get away from mark it was to get back to the gym so he could see this Charlie girl again and he was determined to do the best he could to meet her then get his kids back .

Mark looked at hunter 'so you think that was funny huh??'

'Now mark comes on a harmless joke and it got Shawn laughing' hunter tried to reason with mark but it wasn't working

'Ok mark just look and the mirror and see for yourself' hunter said pointing to the hallway mirror

As mark turned to the mirror hunter bolted out the door to join Shawn at the gym laughing as he went but not before he got a happy snap of mark for the boys.

'DAMN YOU HUNTER 'mark said then looked at the mirror and chuckled a little

'Alright it was a little bit funny 'he mumbled to himself as he went upstairs for a shower


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Shawn had been to that show in Houston and he was now in the best shape he had been in – in well I had been a while anyways

But now it was time for his big return and big it was see somehow he had talked Vince into letting him work with Charlie saying his in ring experience could be good for her and some new challenges

Vince liked the idea but Shawn insisted on meeting her first Vince was ok with that

So now it's the day before his big return on raw so he decides to go to a house show to meet her face to face he has a big smirk on his face as he looks at himself in the mirror

He was wearing a black form fitting shirt jeans cowboy boots and hat with an hbk belt buckle

'Alright what's got you so happy 'hunter called out making Shawn Jump?

'Going to meet with the new girl I'm going to be working with her on raw ... but of course you already new that didn't ya 'shawn said smirking as he walked out the door

'Mark there is something fishy going on with Shawn and this new girl '

'Leave him alone hunter he is finally happy for once oh and by the way hunter '

'Yeah '

Mark tipped purple paint all over hunter

'Pay backs a bitch deadman style 'mark said as he walked out o the room laughing

'Deadman you in big trouble 'he said following him

When he caught up finally he said

' you're a deadman ... no wait you are arhhh ' hunter said getting frustrated but not before mark opened the garage door to go see his bike and green paint went all over him

Hunter looked on in shock

'That was no me deadman I swear 'but it was not working so he ran

Mark chased after him but he did not see that the paint tin said

Free paint job complements of the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels: D


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was not sure what was going on but she knew that she was going to be working with someone new and today she would be meeting whoever it was to go over ideas what she didn't know was who it was .

Shawn arrived at the arena nervously excited he did not know how she would respond and if they would get along at all he had told Vince to let her know to meet him in the ring so there was no mistaking who was meeting with her as he got to the ring she was already there

Charlie could not believe her eyes as Shawn walked down the ring her jaw dropped

Shawn walked into the ring and walked up to Charlie

'Is that how you react to all your mentors or am I a special case' Shawn said smirking

Charlie shut her mouth instantly

'No your defiantly a special case I just didn't expect to see you that's all Charlie Edwards' Charlie said extending her hand to Shawn

'glad to know I'm special Shawn hickenbottom but people around here call me Shawn Michaels' he said with a smirk

Charlie still could not believe she was in the ring with this man he was such a legend and she could not keep her eyes off of him

'well I don`t know if you know the full story but I came up with this idea one for my return which no one knows about and won`t till tonight and because I saw you in the ring in Houston and can see some real talent in you and I want you to get better and better and I figure that I can help so what do ya say 'Shawn said with a smirk

Charlie thought for all of two seconds before responding

'Yes Shawn it would be a privilege to work with you thanks for the opportunity 'she said with a smile

Shawn's heart skipped a beat when she smiled she wasn't like most other girls this was natural beauty and she didn't even realise it great well lets go over what's gonna happen then

Later that night

Charlie was in a match with peth phoenix and had the upper hand until santino came out and distracted her as she turned back to Beth she was hit with a massive power bomb

'Well that hurt' she thought as she lay there

Just then the big show came out and Beth and santino had a big smirk on their faces as Charlie started to get up she saw big show and her face dropped

'Oh this aint gonna be good' as show got into the ring

Just then the crowd erupted as Shawn came running out and attacking the big show

Charlie smiled and turned to a angry Beth and just for Shawn hit sweet chin music and got the three the funny thing though was just as Charlie hit the super kick so did Shawn .

'Shawn walked into the ring went straight to Charlie and gave her a hug

'You did great 'then he saw the replay on the big screen 'nice super kick 'he said with a smirk

As they walked out of the ring they slapped few fans hands and made their way through the curtain little did they know that hunter and mark where there and waiting mark had found the paint can early and decided to get payback on Shawn and the new girl was just in the wrong place

Hunter and mark smirked at each other and threw the green and purple paint all over them

Shawn started laughing but Charlie was not as happy

'I'll explain it to you later come on I want take you out for dinner 'Shawn whispered in her ear

And we can plan some payback if ya want; he added

Charlie smirked 'done deal

As they walked out together hand in hand

Mark turned to hunter

'So do you think they realise it yet

'Realises what mark '

Realise that there falling for each other '

Not a chance hunter said laughing

Then all of a sudden he heard a scream his wife scream actually

He ran to see what had happen and saw green paint everywhere

He turned to mark

'You didn't '

Mark smirked 'maybe I did maybe I didn`t have fun '

And left then steph turned to hunter

'Is this your doing '

Oh no hunter thought he was in for it now


End file.
